I Got You
by MadameDegrassi4587
Summary: MP:Tori Santamaria is just your typical niner who on the outside wants attention, but deep inside she wants to find love. What happens when she meets Jake Martin? 2ndP:Clare has 2 things to fix, but only one might be fixable.  NOT CAKE! ECLARE&JORI
1. Mad World

**So I really am not going to intend for this to be a big hit, or really any hit…I am just writing this out of creativity and for fun! **

**We all know that Alex Steele is coming back to Degrassi :-D Yes I am indeed excited by this…I know lots of people are not happy that she's not returning as Angela Jeremiah, but I could really care less about that. I'm just excited she's returning to the show period :-) I also can't wait for her character!**

**But any ways, I don't know why, but I really want to put her with Jake Martin…now I know this may sound like a very strange couple, but I just got so many ideas out of putting them together based off of Tori's character description, and based off of what we know about Jake so far. I think maybe after reading this you might understand and like it, but if not oh well! Like I said I'm just writing this for fun :-) **

**Also some of this was inspired after writing, "Fall Promo." (which btw I am no longer going to continue!) **

**If you like it great! If not, oh well I'll probably keep going either way ;-) Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

"Wait you have dated how many guys?" Maya asked as we were sitting at the Dot.

"Only like 14. No big deal really." I sighed and sipped my coffee.

Maya's jaw dropped to the ground. "No big deal? That's almost more than your age!"

"I mean of course it is, but absolutely none of them were ever that serious. I'd say about 10 of them lasted no more than a week or two. While the others were just set ups from my parents. Them only lasting a day or two."

"Your still so lucky!" Maya smiled.

I smiled back, but said nothing.

XXXXXXXX

I don't think people really do understand me. On the outside I am this selfish pageant queen who doesn't take no as an answer, but after talking to Maya about my dating history, somehow my inner inside really did show. I really do want to find just one guy. I don't understand anything about love, or what a real relationship is supposed to be like. I want that, but a girl like me really doesn't deserve to have that. Not sure if it is meant to be.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Oh called me.

"Tori!" She called sternly.

I jumped slightly. "Huh, what?"

Ms. Oh sighed. "Look beauty queen, I know this isn't exactly your cup of tea but you need to stop day dreaming and listen up!"

I rolled my eyes.

Stupid Tristan sitting next to me reached over and moved my brown curls off to the side. "Dreaming about us again gorgeous?" He smirked and raised an eye brow.

I shoved his hand off me, and gave him a weird look. "Uh not in my dreams, and hopefully not in yours either."

The bell rang and class was dismissed. I got up and as I was leaving the room, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. Tristan.

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away from him, but Tristan had a good grip on me. "I know you're pretty much the bitch of the niners, but I go for that, if ya know what I mean?"

I turned around and faced him raising an eyebrow. "Get away from me. I don't like guys like you."

Tristan released me from his embrace, but then pushed me from the back, causing me to fall forward.

"Bitches like you don't deserve guys at all." He called out and walked away. I sighed, but suddenly realized I wasn't on the ground. Someone caught me.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm…" I looked up and saw it was a tall senior boy who caught me. Wow he is cute. He had dirty blonde hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. My eyes widened and I just smiled at him.

He smiled back and helped me up on my feet.

"Thank you."

He patted my back as if we were just friends and smiled. "Anytime." He started to take off, but I grabbed his wrist, he stopped and looked at me in confusion.

"I'll see you around?" I asked nervously.

He nodded, and replied, "Of course." He then walked off.

Wow. AM I BLUSHING? What is going on here?

I don't think I have ever felt this feeling before. I kind of like it.

XXXXXXXXX

Jake's POV

So far this summer has been very laid back for me. I am ready for senior year! So ready! Unfortunately home life right now is mostly dreading. Yeah me and Clare living in the same home together is more than hard. Well honestly on my part, I am over Clare. I never really did love her. I didn't say that to her. Eli somehow made that part up, and I just went with it. I couldn't have said no it's not true Clare, I don't love you. That would hurt her.

I can see in Clare's eyes that she is not at all over Eli. I feel really wrong acting as a rebound with her, but that's mostly on her. Sure we had a great time together but to me family does come first and I had to end it before things got worse.

Let's just say Clare is very confusing right now. We can be civil with each other, but at times it's still awkward for the both of us living together, going from a couple to siblings. Oh well I guess we will just have to deal with it. I'm at least acting the most mature about it.

I looked down at my wrist and saw a pearl beaded bracelet. Wait? How did this get on…? Wow she's sneaky. I have to admit, she was adorable. Her long curly brunette locks, and not to mention her beautiful brown eyes. Hold up? Am I falling for a grade niner? Oh shit I think I am. This is really wrong. I can't like someone of her age. She to me is just a cutie who wants attention. Well attention or not I have to get her bracelet back to her.

As I was walking down the school hall heading out to leave I was followed by three little niner boys. I turned around and gave them a look of annoyance.

"May I help you?" I asked annoyed.

"Wow man, she gave you her bracelet?" One of them asked in a shocked tone.

I raised my eyebrow. "I guess, if by she you mean niner with long curly brunette hair?"

The grade nine boy smiled. "Indeed I do. Tori Hilson isn't easy to impress. Good work, mind sharing your secret?"

I backed away from the annoying grade niners and headed to my truck. "I don't know just please go away." With that I got into my truck, and pulled out of Degrassi.

XXXXXXXXXX

_That evening_

Tori's POV

Why can't I stop thinking about him? HIM! I don't even know his name. I sighed.

I am currently home alone just browsing on my laptop. Parents of course are out on business.

I saw my Facerange blink. I clicked and saw that I had a friend request. Some guy named Jake Martin? I clicked on the name and his profile came up. I looked at the picture. My eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD THAT'S HIM!" I shouted.

I smiled wide and clicked "accept friend request"

How did Jake know my name? I can't believe he really added me!

I looked back at my home page and saw a chat pop up. It was Jake!

Jake: "Hey Tori :)"

I instantly got butterflies.

Tori: "Well hello stalker ;) who I don't believe I have formally met."

Jake: "Haha well this stalker you speak of has a pearl bracelet, which looks to be yours."

HA! I knew that would work!

Tori: "What can I say, it slipped off ;)"

Jake: "Rightt. How about we meet before school tomorrow at the Dot?"

Is he asking me out? Holy shit I think he is!

Tori: "Sure :) say 7:30?"

Jake: "It's a date!"

My blush suddenly grew on my face, reading those words from Jake.

Tori: "I'll see you then ;)"

Jake: "Can't wait :)"

With that I logged off of Facerange, and just sunk into my bed. Wow I just got asked out by a senior. I have never felt this feeling I am getting right now.

XXXXXX

_Next morning_

Jake's POV

I have to admit Tori seems very adorable from talking to her last night. But I have a feeling she thinks that this is going to be a "date." Well I am not intending on it to be a date at all. I one just wanted to give her bracelet back, and two well truth is I do kind of like her, but really I just in a I want to get to know you kind of way.

"Jake, have you seen Clare this morning?" Helen asked me as I was getting my keys.

Come to think of it I don't recall seeing her home even last night. Hmmm. But I had to cover for her. "Uh you know I think she left early." I paused.

Helen gave me a confused look but then shrugged it off. "Oh well. She never seems to be home. Not that I should care after the way she's been treating us." Helen grabbed her keys and stormed off. "Have a nice day dear." She said.

I sighed. There's just too much drama going on with Clare. I think its best I just shrug it off, and at least do what's best for me.

I grabbed my keys and school bag, and headed to my truck. As I got in my truck I reached into my cup holder and held up the lovely pearl bracelet. Here goes.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Now did you guys see that? I definitely put a second plot in this. ;-) I really didn't think of it, until I started typing out Jakes POV. I figured putting a second plot could perhaps make this VERY interesting. Right now it might be confusing. Your all probably thinking, "Jake and Tori? Bad couple." Or "Wait now Clare is missing? I'm so confused." It's only chapter one! I promise chapter two will clear more tings out! Like I said ****earlier I just wrote this for fun and figured I'd share it for the heck of it! Reviews would be great ;-) **


	2. Like Whoa

**I figured I'd only get like 2 reviews lol. Like I said I'm still going with the story! Thank You to for letting me knows that Tori's last name got changed! I don't keep track at all of these changes! On with the story!**

Chapter 2 Like Whoa

Tori's POV

As I am sitting at a table outside the Dot, I just sit there shaking. I'm waiting for a senior boy. This is just wrong on so many levels for the both of us. He's got to be like 17 and I'm only 15. But something inside me is telling me that this is good, and I am not doing any bad by seeing him. I'll just stick with that.

I saw a red truck pull up. It was Jake! I quickly pulled out my hand mirror and check my hair and make up. Looking good like always of course.

Jake got out of his truck and spotted me.

I smiled and waved to him.

Jake walked over to the table and sat down across from me. "So you're Tori Santamaria, eh?"

I blushed. "Pleasure to meet you Jake Martin."

Jake chuckled. "How about I get us some lattes? We got about an hour or so."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Jake smiled back and stood up heading inside to get our drinks.

XXXXX

So turns out my date with Jake went way better than I thought. We exchanged numbers, and he even gave me a ride to school in his red truck.

Right now I'm with Maya at lunch.

"Tori? You ok?" Maya interrupted my thoughts.

I smiled at her.

Maya smiled back. "Let me guess it's a guy?"

"How did you know?"

Maya laughed. "Just guessed. So tell me about him. Does he maybe have a cute friend you could put me with?"

"What? No." I looked down and played with my pearl bracelet, whicht yes he gave back. "I went out on a date this morning."

"With who?" Maya's eyes widened.

"His name is Jake Martin. He's a senior. He's so sweet and very cute." I sighed and continued playing with my bracelet.

Maya frowned. "Wait Jake Martin as in the guy who went out with my big sister last year? And dated Clare Edwards?"

I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Maya sighed. "Tori, you can't date Jake. He's a senior, and he's been with lots of older girls here at Degrassi."

"He told me he just moved here last year before the last semester had ended. I'm sure you're over exaggerating."

"Look I just don't want to see you get hurt. He kind of hurt Katie after he just left her all by her self at movie night for Clare." Maya put her hand on my shoulder.

I moved her hand off me. "Maya, I have never felt this way about anyone before. When I talk to him, I feel a really good feeling inside me, and I may not have fully figured it out, but I will soon."

"A grade niner dating a senior? Just doesn't sound right at all."

I got up and headed back inside Degrassi. "We'll make it work."

With that the bell rang and I headed to Ms. Oh's class.

XXXXX

Jake's POV

"Clare, you can't just avoid me forever. Stop and talk to me." I grabbed Clare by the wrist.

"Jake I'm going to be late, let go." She rolled her eyes, trying to escape my grasp.

I pulled harder. "No. This is more important, come with me." I guess you could say we were skipping class, but I don't really care, I need to at least get to the bottom of this Clare gone missing stuff. We walked outside and sat at the JT Yorke memorial.

Clare sat by me but looked away.

"Clare, your mother asked where you were this morning. I don't know where you have been, but I shouldn't have to be covering for you each time you do disappear. Especially after the way you've been treating me lately." I said sternly.

Clare looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "I don't think its really any business of yours as to where I have been." She rolled her eyes.

"At least tell me why you're doing this?" I asked.

Clare looked down and shook her head. "Jake I am not having it easy with mom. I just need time away from you guys. At least let me have that space I want."

I put my arm around her and pulled her into a side hug. "If you ever want to talk you know we can right?" I asked.

Clare looked up at me in sadness but leaned her head on my shoulder. "I know."

I smiled and got up, helping Clare up.

Clare smiled back. "Just let her know that I'm staying with a friend for a few days. Not that she should care."

"This friend is being nice to you right?" I asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Good. Glad we could talk." I said as we walked off to our separate classes.

XXXXX

All day I have been thinking about Tori. I really do think I like this girl. I mean I hear that she's one of those pageant snobs, who wants everything her way or no way. But talking to her this morning was completely different. She is very intelligent, and her personality overall is just adorable. It still sounds very bizarre for a senior to be falling for a niner, but I think we could maybe make it work.

But I couldn't get over the fact of Clare's bizarre behavior. She wasn't home at all last night, and she just told me she wouldn't be home for a few more days. I am concerned about her. Although we are broken up, I still at least want to be that brother figure for her. I don't want her to get hurt. At least she told me why, and that she was staying with a friend. I'll keep trying, but for now I did what I could.

I looked down at my phone.

"1 new message from Tori"

I smiled and opened it.

Tori: "Any chance you could give me a ride home?"

I suppose there's no harm in that.

Jake: "Sure thing! Meet me at the JT memorial after school!"

Tori: "Can't wait ;)"

She's just too adorable.

Wasn't too long till the final bell rang. I waited over at the JT memorial for Tori. I looked around and couldn't help but see Clare walking by looking down at her phone happily, and giggling at what she was reading.

Ok guess if she's happy, then I have nothing to worry about.

"Jake? Ready to go?" I was tapped on the shoulder.

I looked down and saw Tori standing right in front of me.

I smiled. "Show me to your house!"

Tori smiled and giggled, grabbing her stuff and walking with me to my truck.

XXXXX

Clare's POV

"I can't go back. I don't want to. I just want to be here with you." I moved his bangs out of his face.

He sat down next to me on his bed. "Clare, I'm very worried about you. You shouldn't do this to your family. They really do care about you. Not to mention, I really don't know if we will ever work again. You hurt me pretty bad last time. I don't want that to happen to either of us ever again." He looked down and put his hands to his face.

I frowned and placed my hand on his knee. "Eli, I'm very sorry. For everything. You know we have been through so much together. Good and bad."

He lifted his head. His green eyes met my blue eyes.

I moved my hand off his knee. "I should have never used you to get my parents back together. I was acting so selfish trying to sleep with you during the whole divorce thing, and breaking into your room. I should have been at least a little more patient with the whole Julia Death anniversary. I still think crashing Morty was indeed horrid, but breaking up with you and storming out after you were hurt in the hospital was wrong of me to act. Yelling at you at Above the Dot was not right of me, re bounding with Jake was wrong, I should have been more concern of your bi polar dis order rather than more focused on me and Jake." I looked down at my feet dangling off the edge of Eli's bed. "I really want us to work again. I know you are still getting better with your bi polar, but I promise to be more supportive and understanding."

Eli put his hand on top of mine. Just like I did when he came to my house during my parent's discussion. "Clare, I don't think I could ever get over you. I never stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will. I was in a very bad place when we were together last. I'm getting help, I'm on meds, and I'm definitely a lot better than I was last, and I have faith in us." He picked up my hand and placed and kissed it.

I smiled at him. "So are we back together?"

He smirked and nodded, "But we are going to try to slow some stuff down. Got it?"

I smiled and nodded. "Can I stay here for a couple of days?"

Eli nodded. "Promise me you will at least tell Jake? That way someone knows you're in good hands."

I hesitated. Oh crap, if Jake finds out I'm staying with Eli, I don't know how I'll live it down. But I have to stay with Eli. He's really all I got. Alli already has Jenna staying with her, and me and Jenna don't get along. I guess if I really want it to work with Eli, I need to be honest and do the right thing. "I'll call him later I promise."

Eli stood up and held out his hands to help me up on my feet.

I stood up and smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a hug. I buried my face into his neck. "I love you Eli. I promise we will make things better for each other."

Eli pulled me tight to him and also buried his face into my neck. "I love you too Clare bear. I believe we will."

I smiled and we pulled apart from the hug, my arms still wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. We touched our foreheads.

"What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Eli asked.

My stomach instantly got butterflies at the thought. "Umm."

Eli cut me off. "Clare, if you're not ready we don't have to…"

I cut him off. "We won't do anything, right?"

Eli sat down on the bed gesturing me to sit next to him. "We won't do anything you aren't ready for. But if you're not ready to share a bed with me I understand." He tilted my chin up.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "We would just be sleeping right?"

"Just sleeping. Nothing but sleeping." He squeezed my hand.

I smiled back, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Our first night together."

Eli intertwined our fingers, and chuckled softly. "I can't wait."

"Me too."

I am excited. But I am very nervous too. This will be my first time ever sleeping in the same bed with a boy. Saying I'm not scared at all is such an under statement.

XXXXX

Tori's POV

We finally pulled up to my house. Jake looked kind of shocked at the sight.

"This is your house?" Jake's jaw dropped to the ground.

I smiled, and got out of the truck, grabbing my stuff from the back. "Yup. Want to come in?"

Jake looked puzzled. "Aren't your parent's home?"

"No, their in Miami for Business." I replied heading up to the house.

Jake just stood there amazed at the sight.

Yes I live in a pretty decent sized home. It was formally owned by a family friend the Coyne's. I do know their daughter Fiona. We have done fashion shows together a few times, plus she still goes to Degrassi. Oh and as for Declan, well I admit I was smitten by him, but I'm over him by now.

I walked over to Jake and grabbed his hand. He looked down at our hands.

"Come on Jake, I won't bite."

Jake smiled and grabbed my hand, as we walked up to the house. "What do your parents even do?"

"They are agents. Not my agents but for other's of course."

We entered the house and went into the foyer. "Want me to get you something to drink?" I asked him letting go of our hands.

"Surprise me." He headed to the couch.

I smiled and went into the kitchen and grabbed a big bottle of white wine. I also grabbed two champagne glasses and filled them both to the rim with the wine.

I walked over to Jake settled on the couch, and handed him his glass.

Jake's eyes widened. "You drink?"

I frowned. "Only on special occasions."

"Your only 15 Tori. Why?" He put his glass down on the coffee table.

"I'm just used to it with going to model parties, and after parties. I never got drunk I swear. I just thought you would like one." I defended.

Jake shook his head and stood up. "Maybe I was wrong about you. I really did see you as a mature young lady." He headed towards the door.

I walked after him and grabbed his wrist. "Jake I'm so sorry. Please don't leave."

Jake rolled his eyes and stopped. "Tori, I don't think we should talk anymore."

I started tearing up. "You are the only guy I feel that feeling with…"

Jake turned around and looked into my eyes. "What?"

I singed and let go of his wrist. "Jake, my whole life I have been set up with guys. I never ever had any feelings what so ever for them. They never lasted any more than a week."

Jake inched closer. "But you are 15, and I'm 17 going on 18." He tucked my dark curls behind my ear.

"I know. But when I'm with you I feel the best little feeling ever. I can be my inner real self around you. Just talking to you and your laid back caring self makes me a happy person."

Jake smiled and inched him face closer to mine. He cupped his hand on my cheek, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

My heart started racing. "I at least hope we can just still talk." I moved my face closer to his.

Our foreheads already touched.

"Tori, we will do more than talk."

With that Jake crashed his lips over mine. I closed my eyes, and was just floating on cloud nine. I don't want this kiss to ever end.

XXXXX

END OF CHAPTER 2!

**Satisfied? I put some Eclare in this :-) so hopefully that will intensify it more! ;-) please review!**


	3. Everytime We Touch

**Hey guys! So unfortunately I haven't been having a great week this week :-(**

**My sister is in possible need of surgery and let's just say her injury is very serious and devastating to her and the family :-( So please keep her your prayers. I love her so much and more than anything want her to get better!**

**I don't think I am going to let that get in the way of updating/writing, because writing fan fiction is a stress reliever to me and it really does relax me :-) **

**Now this chapter might make some Eclare shippers…well lets just say as I wrote this I melted a little! But just so we all know this is really focused towards Jake and Tori together and separate, Clare is a second plot but she still is going to get plenty of appearances so no worries ;-)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Everytime We Touch

Jake's POV

As we continued kissing in her foyer, I broke our kiss and both of us just paused and stared at each other awkwardly.

Tori frowned and looked down at the ground. "I I I'm so sorry."

I took my hand and tilted her chin with my long fingers. "Hey." I looked into her eyes.

Tori raised her head and looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I smiled and tucked my fingers into her brown curls, stroking her hair. "Don't apologize."

Tori smiled a small smile. "I really like you Jake. I'm being honest. I know I'm fifteen and you're almost eighteen, but…"

I cut her off. "I think we should definitely give us a try." I tucked a curl behind her ear.

Tori smiled wide and wrapped her arms around my neck, standing on her tip toes.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to me.

Tori smirked and giggled. "So what do we do now?"

I smirked back and picked her up by her waist. "We continue what we just did about four minutes ago." I placed my lips on her cheek, but she pulled her face away and gave me a look.

I frowned.

"Not here. Let's move this back to the living room." She straddled her legs around my waist, and I carried her to the living room and gently placed her on the couch.

Tori giggled, and lye down on her back with her head against a pillow.

I sat right beside her and leaned forward about to capture my lips with hers, till I felt my phone go off. DAMNIT!

Tori frowned. "It's ok go answer it."

I sighed and removed my face from hers.

I sat up on the couch and saw that Clare sent me a text. I opened it.

Clare: "Staying at Eli's house. Don't worry I promise we talked things over, we are back together and he is the one who told me to let you know I was staying with him."

My eyes widened. She really got back with him? I guess it really doesn't surprise me, but they just got back together and are seriously going to just spend the night together? That sounds very un assuring.

I got off the couch. And looked over at Tori. "Babe I need to call my sister, I'll be right back."

"Is everything alright with her?"

"She's fine I just need to tell er something." I walked back to Tori and took her hand in mine and gently kissed it. "I'll be right back."

Tori blushed.

I walked outside to her front yard and dialed Clare's number.

Clare picked up. "Hello"

"Clare, please tell me that was some sort of joke?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You not only just got back together with Eli, but now you're going to sleep with him?" I shouted.

"JAKE! Clam down! I am not going to sleep with him! All I'm doing is sharing a bed with him. Stop worrying!" She snapped.

"Clare I do worry about you. You won't even try to work things out with your mother, and you're not willing to work things out with me!"

"We already broke up! You hurt me bad, do you seriously expect me to just open up to you about my whole life?"

"We are brother and sister. We need to at least be somewhat open to each other. I'm willing to do my part, and I'm just looking out for you. I mean you just got back together with him and you two sharing a bed just don't sound right at all."

"Ok you know what Jake? You aren't helping at all. I love him, and he loves me. The minute you dumped me all that caring and trusting crap we ever had for each other just went straight downhill."

"This isn't about our relationship Clare, this is just me trying to help you! You need to let it go! Ok I never loved you! I didn't feel any love connection what so ever with you, and I sure as hell regret everything we ever had, and am glad we ended. You're messed Clare."

I herd Clare sniff out some tears over the phone.

"Stay out of my life Jake." She said through sobs.

I rolled my eyes and hung up. I shook my head in dis belief. I looked down at my phone and saw one new text from my dad. Opened that one up.

Dad: "On your own tonight dude! Took Helen back to the cabin for the weekend. See you Monday or maybe Tuesday!"

I sighed.

I walked back into the house and herd Tori on the phone.

"MAYA IT'S TRUE WE KISSED! HE LIKES ME!" She blushed as she squealed on the phone with I guess is her friend.

I smiled. She is just so adorable. I'm lucky to have at least found her. I walked back into the living room and looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

Tori saw me and blushed. "Gotta go girl! I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up and threw her cell phone on the floor. She sat up and patted a spot on the couch next to her.

I walked over to the couch and sat right by her. I put y arm around her.

She immediately curled up into my side and relaxed. "Everything ok with Clare?"

I sighed. "We just need some space." I thought for a brief second and spoke my mind. "She's in great hands."

XXXXX

Clare's POV

I am so pissed with Jake right now! He is being such an ass! I say one, if I am not ready to talk to my mom yet, then let me wait until I am ready! And two, if I want to sleepover at my boyfriends house then I should damn right be able to.

I looked down at my ring and took it off without any hesitation.

I was already dressed my pajama shorts and a long sleeved Degrassi logo shirt. I looked into the mirror and simply said. "You can do it."

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Eli already lying on his bed with his hands behind his head, in his dead hand t shirt and black plaid pajama pants.

Eli looked over at me and smirked. "Come on over I won't bite." He patted the empty spot on the bed.

I smiled and walked over to the bed. I lifted the covers up and crawled under them, settling under the covers.

Eli turned so he was on his side facing me, holding his head up with his hand. "Every thing ok? Are you uncomfortable?"

I lay on my side so that I was now facing him. "I'm fine, Eli. And no actually I really like this." I smiled.

"We won't d anything that you aren't ready for just remember that." He picked my hand up laced our fingers.

I blushed. Damn I love him so much. "Thank you."

He chuckled. "Why are you thanking me?"

"You're the only one who I got. I just am so happy we are back together."

Eli smiled, not smirked, smiled. He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on my lips. This is our first kiss since our last time together.

He pulled back and smiled touching his nose to mine. Our fingers still laced.

I looked into his eyes. "I missed that."

He smirked. He crashed his lips back over mine. We lye there sharing a chaste kiss. I lay down on my back and pulled Eli on top of me. Eli continued kissing me as he was hovered over me. I pulled him in closer to deepen the kiss by tangling my fingers in his dark locks of hair. Eli glided his tongue in my mouth and tangled it with my tongue. This caused me to moan. Maybe a little too loud.

Bullfrog knocked on the closed door. "Guys keep it down please."

Eli paused, but moved his lips off of mine. "Sorry dad."

"Hey, your lucky your mom and I are letting you off the hook with this. You two behave got it?"

Eli sighed. "Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything. I promise."

"Good son! Alright goodnight you two."

I smiled and replied, "Goodnight, thanks again for letting me stay!"

Bullfrog chuckled. "Hey anything for our future daughter in law!" With that he left.

I rose an eye brow at Eli. "Future daughter in law?"

Eli rolled his eyes. "My parents love you what can I say?"

I smiled and yawned.

Eli sat up and turned off his lamp. He leaned over to me and kissed my temple. He scooted back to his side and lyed on his back.

I scooted over to him. "I love you too."

Eli pulled me to his chest, and cuddled me.

I smiled and curled into his chest as he stroked my curls. "Goodnight."

Eli leaned down to kiss my ear, and whispered into my ear, "Goodnight my little blue eyes."

I smiled wider but my sleepiness took over me and my eyes become heavier, causing me to fall asleep in his arms.

XXXXX

**I know I know this was way too short! ****Tomorrow I will hopefully get chapter 4 up and chapter 4 will for sure get longer! I also will try to update TLC tomorrow, but I need ideas for that one! Hope you enjoyed the more of Eclare I put in it ;-) **

**Reviews? :-)**


	4. Delicate

**Wow it's been over a month since I have updated this! My apologies! Thank you so much to all my reviewers :-)**

**I do not own Degrassi! If I did Clare wouldn't be such a brat, and she would have forgiven/apologized to Eli, and they'd get back together!**

**Enjoy :-)**

Chapter 4: Delicate

Jake's POV

I can't even begin to state how amazing last night was with Tori. She really isn't this preppy snot that she appears as. I also can't help to say I think she and I might have a thing. I don't know if it would be appropriate to be dating a niner, but Tori is worth it to me.

I looked in my mirror, brushing my teeth as I thought about this.

I just stayed over for about 3 hours at her house, and we watched Amazing Race, and basically made out for an hour.

I suddenly herd a knock on the door. I got up and opened my door and saw the most un expected person that totally slipped my mind.

"Clare?"

Clare sighed and walked in without me even letting her in. "Eli told me to come back here and talk."

I nodded in agreement. We sat on the edge of my bed. I'm already feeling the awkwardness.

"Jake, why did you lie to me? I thought you really did love me." She looked down, avoiding eye contact.

I shook my head. "No I think the real question is, are you over us breaking up?"

I saw tears escape her eyes. "No." She cried softly.

I nodded. "So you still love me?"

"Yes." She replied through her tears.

"Then why for one are you putting Eli through this? And two, why must you take out your anger on all of us?"

She looked at me with angry eyes. "I TRIED TO GET OVER YOU! I REALLY DID AND THAT IS HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, BUT I JUST CAN'T!" She spat.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "You know Clare, I thought you would be the one, but ever since we started officially dating you had been acting like such a brat around everyone."

Clare paused and looked back down.

I continued. "Now tell me this, were you not over Eli when we started dating?"

Clare nodded but wouldn't say anything.

"Talk to me. Tell me the truth." I got knelt at her level.

Clare looked at me with her red puffy tear filled eyes. "I was the one who broke up with Eli. It's true I still loved him afterwards. I wanted to start fresh and erase Eli from my past, so I joined news paper, and then of course met you." She looked up at me and smiled through her tears. "I admit that I was only with you at first to try and get over Eli, and start fresh with a boy who I found to be perfect, but then I actually started falling in love with you." She laced her fingers in my hair.

I stiffened and backed away from her.

She got up and followed me as I was backing away. "But you broke my heart. You don't know how hard I have it now. Not only am I left heart broken, but now my own mother has given up on me, I no longer am friends with skanky Alli, and I overall feel worthless."

"So why put Eli through all of this? Do you even love him if you still have feelings for me?" I asked in a stern tone.

Clare's eyes widened, and more tears escaped her eyes. "You're right." She pushed me aside and left my room and headed out the door.

"Oh shit." Was all I could maintain to say.

XXXXX

Clare's POV

Something is very wrong with my head. It is true, this whole time I still wasn't over Jake. That is until he asked me those two very last questions. _"__So__why__put__Eli__through__all__of__this?__Do__you__even__love__him__if__you__still__have__feelings__for__me?__"_

A very important realization came to me, and completely wiped my thoughts about Jake.

I still love Eli, and I don't think I ever really stopped. This whole time I was convincing myself to fall in love with Jake, and those feelings weren't the same feelings I at all had for Eli.

Eli doesn't deserve a huge screw up like me. I sat at the abandoned church, and sobbed.

"I really am worthless, all I do is hurt the people I love." I reached into my purse and grabbed a razor, and lifted my denim sleeve up pressing the razor to my wrist.

XXXXX

Tori's POV

"How did things get this far?" I giggled as I straddled Jake's lap.

Jake rolled his eyes playfully, and leaned into kiss me on the lips.

I don't exactly remember how we ended up making out on Jake's bed, but who really cares I guess.

I broke the kiss and sighed. "Something is bothering you I can tell."

Jake frowned and sat us up from our laying position. "I just got into a fight with Clare."

I frowned and nodded. "What happened?"

"She told me she had feelings for me still." He said plainly.

I looked away then back towards him. "Do you still love her?" I asked sadly.

Jake shook his head. "I never did love her."

Well this was kind of awakward. I got off of him but then he gently pulled me by the wrist.

"Tori, I promise I am over her. Her boyfriend sent her over here to talk to me. There have been some family issues between her and her mom and her and myself. I thought we were just going to try to resolve the issues, but instead I released the emotional wreck out of her." He explained.

We sat on the edge of his bed and I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "So you two didn't you know kiss or anything?"

"She almost did, but I backed away."

I nodded. "I'm really sorry you're going through this. I feel bad for her too."

Jake wrapped his arm around my shoulders causing me to lean my head against his shoulder. I continued. "If you ever want to talk you have my number." I smiled.

Jake smiled back. "I really do like you Tori. You're not like any girl I've ever dated."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now? How so?" I asked.

Jake pulled me into his side gently. "Well for starters I didn't expect to see this whole different side of you. I don't see you like most people at Degrassi see you. To me you're this laid back, innocent, fun loving…"

I cut him off by smashing my lips over his. We deepened the kiss by adding tongue into it, and as the kiss intensified we fell back to our original position on the bed.

After about five minutes of making out, Jake broke the kiss and touched our foreheads.

I smiled, and gazed into his eyes. "So are we official?" I asked.

Jake frowned. "I don't know."

I frowned back and looked away.

"I might have to answer that with a kiss." He replied.

I smiled and reconnected our lips. I don't think I have ever felt so happy.

XXXXX

Clare's POV

I continued to cry and run the razor over my wrist about four more strokes on that same arm. I had already thrown my denim jacket off, and had cried so much that my head was hurting, and I barely had a voice. It's ok though, because I deserved it.

I was the one who acted selfish after me and Eli's break up. I wasted time and was stupid to think I was in love with Jake. I really do love Eli and I want to be with him, but he doesn't deserve a screw up like me.

"I'm so worthless to everyone." I said to myself.

I sighed and pressed the razor into my upper arm one more time before placing in on the ground.

"CLARE!" I heard a voice, and finally saw the person. It was Eli.

I blinked and more tears fell down my face.

Eli rushed over to me and looked down at my bloody arm. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He gently took my arm in his hands and looked at it with wide eyes.

I kept crying. "I deserve it Eli."

Eli gave me the most worried look I've ever seen. "You cut your self?" He stood up and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket, kneeling back down and pressing it to my arm. "Hold down onto this."

I obeyed and pressed down onto the wound, tears still falling down my face.

Eli picked me up bridal style and bent down to grab my denim jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked shakily.

Eli wouldn't look me in the eyes, or answer as he continued to walk.

XXXXX

**Some intense shit is about to go down…Don't think Tori will be on cloud nine much longer, and as for Miss Clare, well I think I might open this story more towards her, although I plan on throwing some crazy shit on Jake in this, so give it a chance!**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
